Phobies de la Wammy's House
by Jeremiah Hawkins
Summary: Qui a dit que les génies n'avait peur de rien ? Recueil de OS sur les phobies de Lawliet  L , Near, Matt et Mello ! N'hésitez pas à me demander d'écrire une peur en particulier !  Chapitre sur la 2è phobie de Matt en cours !
1. Arachnophobie Near

Disclamer : Je ne possède aucun droits. Pour ce que je pense des disclaimers, se référer à l'épilogue de « histoire d'enfants écorchés » de Lou des Bois.

_Message de Jeremiah : Première fic d'une série qui comprendra sans doute au final entre quatre et dix One-Shots. Entre nous, parmi toutes les phobies que je vais présenter, il en est une dont je souffre réellement. Chiche de deviner laquelle ?_

_Voici quelques phobies à venir :_

_-Arachnophobie (peur des arachnides et araignées)_

_-Agoraphobie (peur de la foule)_

_-Astraphobie (peur du tonnerre, de l'orage)_

_-Achraphobie (peur du noir, de l'obscurité)_

_-Claustrophobie (peur des endroits clos et étroits)_

_-Pyrophobie (peur du feu)_

_-Tétraphobie (peur des monstres)_

_-Coulrophobie (peur des clowns)_

_La question est : qui aura peur de quoi ? ^^_

_**Si vous voulez attribuer une peur à un personnage ou simplement voir écrite une peur en particulier, faites-moi signe !**_

_Personnages :_

_Near : 8 ans_

One-Shot 2 : Arachnophobie

_Arachnophobie : _peur des arachnides (notamment les araignées) en eux-mêmes (et non de leurs piqûres).

J'étais assis par terre dans la salle commune déserte en cet après-midi d'octobre. J'assemblais mécaniquement mon puzzle blanc, celui que je préfère avec un petit L dans le coin supérieur gauche, celui que L m'a donné. Je m'étais installé près de la baie vitrée, de là où on voit le terrain de foot sous le vieux saule. Le soleil d'automne me chauffait doucement la peau. J'étais bien, vraiment bien. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies : Mello jouait dehors et ne m'embêtait donc pas, j'étais complètement seul dans la salle commune, je portais mon habituel pyjama blanc, je jouais avec mon puzzle préféré à l'endroit de l'orphelinat que je préférais (quand il était désert bien sûr).

Je m'aperçus qu'une pièce manquait. Ce n'était pas rare et, comme toujours, elle ne devait pas être loin. Je regardai devant moi. Introuvable. Mon regard se dirigea alors derrière moi.

C'est à ce moment-là que je la vis sur le bas de mon pyjama blanc, au niveau du ourlet du pantalon à côté duquel se trouvait la fameuse pièce manquante. Mais je ne m'y intéressait plus. La chose à côté monopolisait à présent mon regard et mes pensées.

Elle était là.

Grosse.

Noire.

Velue.

Je ne parle évidement pas de la pièce manquante mais de la créature qui se détachait affreusement sur mon bas de pyjama. J'étais paralysé, trop obnubilé par sa monstrueuse présence ne serait-ce que pour penser à m'enfuir. J'aurais pu crier, essayer de m'en débarrasser mais même cela s'avérait être au-dessus de mes moyens. A cet instant, le monde se réduisait à cette tâche noire aux longues pattes crochue.

Mon cerveau ne répondait plus à l'appel.

Je ne craignais pas les monstres, je ne craignais pas l'enfer, ni même la torture ou même la mort, mais _elle_ – _elle_ ! - je la craignais.

Elle me terrifiait, me tétanisait. Le pire, c'est qu'elle était en vie. Elle pouvait bouger, remonter le long de mon pyjama blanc, puis toucher ma peau... Brrr ! A cette pensée un frisson glacé parcouru ma colonne vertébrale. Rien qu'imaginer la sensation affreuse de son corps noir et velu sur le mien blanc et imberbe me révulsait profondément.

Je n'avais pas peur de sa morsure, ça non. Son existence seule, et sa proximité suffisaient à m'horrifier. Ça ne se lisait pas sur mon visage. Quoique, si ça avait été possible et si l'expression avait eu un sens, je serai devenu livide.

Je poussai l'audace jusqu'à détacher mes yeux de la terrifiante créature pour les poser sur la pièce de mon puzzle posée à côté. Elle était près. Tout près. A seulement cinq minuscules centimètres de la _chose_. La première pensée qui émergea dans le blanc brouillon de mon cerveau à ce moment-là fut : « comment vais-je pouvoir l'attraper et finir le puzzle ? ».

Il fallait que je lève la main vers la pièce blanche. Je me sentais comme un pauvre hère qui tend la main vers un trésor gardé par un terrible dragon. Je me sentais faible, vulnérable, exposé, en danger. C'est au prix d'un effort surhumain que je réussis à bouger très légèrement la main gauche. Doucement... tout doucement... Le bout de mes doigts arrachait lentement des centimètres à la distance qui les séparaient de la pièce en bois blanc. Ce mouvement me paru un acte de témérité sans égal. « Vas-y... allez, doucement... » me répétai-je.

Je tentais de garder une respiration calme et posée et d'ignorer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Le diable en personne me paraissait moins terrible que cette horreur noire aux longues pattes arachnéennes.

Mon courage était fragile : le moindre mouvement de la chose et je lui abandonnais ma pièce de puzzle. J'aurais juré que ses huit petits yeux vicieux guettaient le meilleur moment pour s'élancer vers ma main et m'envahir complètement.

Plus que six centimètres.

Six petits, tout petits centimètres.

Courage Nate, elle ne peut te faire aucun mal.

Ma respiration était saccadée, les battements frénétiques de mon cœur résonnaient à mes oreilles. Reste calme, Nate, reste calme.

Cinq...

C'est moi ou elle me regarde ? Non, n'importe quoi, il faut que je reste calme.

Quatre...

J'ai peur.

Trois...

NON J'AI TROP PEUR !

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit avec fracas. Mello entra, telle une tornade blonde. Je ne tournai même pas la tête. Et si _elle_ en profitait pour monter sur moi ? Pour s'enfuir ? Qui sait... La voix de mon rival résonna dans la petite pièce :

-Eh bien, Near, tu t'es fais une amie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a comme chance cette bestiole ! Un ami qui se lave à l'eau de javel et qui passe ses journées avec un vieux puzzle tout pourri ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai en avoir un pareil ! Ironisa-t-il.

D'un pas vif il s'approcha. Moi, je restais tendu, paralysé, immobile, ma main arrêtée par la peur à trois centimètres de la pièce de puzzle. Mello n'y prêta guère attention et écrasa la créature noire sans le moindre complexe, juste sur mon pyjama blanc. Du monstre noir qui me terrifiait, il ne restait plus qu'une grosse tâche noirâtre.

-Oups ! Je crois que j'ai tué ta copine Near ! Je suis teeeeellement désolé, si tu savais ! Mais t'inquiète pas ! Il y en a plein d'autres dans l'orphelinat, en particulier dans ta chambre !

Il s'en alla de suite, non sans un sourire narquois qui voulait bien dire « Alors comme ça le grand premier de la Wammy's House n'est pas capable d'écraser une toute petite chose sans défense ? Mon pauvre Near, tu es tombé bien bas ! ».

La tornade blonde partit comme elle était venue. Mes yeux se reposèrent sur la pièce manquante : je la saisis, la plaça, et continuai mon puzzle sans le moindre problème.

Mello a de la chance : il n'a peur de rien, lui. Moi j'ai peur de plein de choses, même si je ne le montre pas. Mais, plus que du noir, plus que du feu, moi, j'ai peur de quelque chose d'insignifiant qui ne peut rien me faire.

Moi, Nate River, « Near », premier de la Wammy's House, j'ai peur des araignées.

_Fin_

_**RAPPEL : Si vous voulez que j'écrive une fic sur une peur en particulier, faites-moi signe, je vous l'écrirait !(dans la mesure du possible bien sûr, mais « impossible » n'est pas Jeremiah !)**_


	2. Agoraphobie Matt

Disclamer : Je ne possède aucun droits. Pour ce que je pense des disclaimers, se référer à l'épilogue de « histoire d'enfants écorchés » de Lou des Bois.

_Message de Jeremiah : Seconde fic sur les phobies des orphelins de la Wammy's House. Ces OS n'auront sûrement pas de réels liens entre elles parce que je compte mettre plusieurs phobies sur un même personnage (sinon, étant donné que je connais trop mal Beyond Birthday pour écrire sur lui, je suis limitée à Lawliet, Mello, Near et Matt). Reviews please ^^ !_

_**Si vous voulez attribuer une peur à un personnage ou simplement voir écrite une peur en particulier, faites-moi signe !**_

_Personnage :_

_Matt : 9 ans_

One-Shot 2 : Agoraphobie

_Agoraphobie : _peur de la foule, des espaces publics bondés

Je me suis perdu.

Je me noie dans une foule dense qui ne me voit pas.

J'ai peur.

Je m'explique : on est allé à Londres pour une sortie. Tous les pensionnaires de la Wammy's House – moi compris donc, à mon grand dam – sont sortis de notre petit orphelinat du Yorkshire pour passer une journée complète dans la capitale d'Angleterre.

Moi, j'ai eu la _brillante_ idée d'amener ma gameboy (la trop belle gameboy advance sp. C'est autre chose que la gameboy color quand même ! Non mais regardez-moi ce design, ces graphismes ! … je m'égare). Je jouais en suivant distraitement le groupe comme d'habitude avec Mello à côté de moi qui croquait dans une tablette de chocolat.

En fait, j'ai commencé à lever les yeux de mon jeu quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'entendait plus le craquement du chocolat sous la dent d'Alice (petit surnom que je donne à Mello à cause de ses cheveux. J'ai pris le bonne résolution de ne plus l'appeler comme ça qu'intérieurement après avoir reçu un poing dans la figure. Heureusement, les googles dissimulent bien les yeux au beurre noir).

Bref, quand j'ai relevé les yeux, j'étais tout seul. Enfin non, pas vraiment tout seul : il y avait du monde autour de moi, mais personne que je ne connaissais. Où j'étais ? A Londres, ça c'était certain. Sinon, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je m'étais perdu. Comme j'avais eu les yeux rivés à ma gameboy presque tout le temps, je n'aurais même pas su dire de quelle couleur était le bus qui nous avait amené à la capitale, ni par où on était passé pour arriver là où j'étais.

« Quel idiot je fais ! » pestais-je intérieurement contre moi-même.

C'est à cet instant que j'ai pris conscience du point auquel il y avait du monde autour de moi. Ma bulle protectrice avait éclaté à la seconde même où j'avais lâché ma console des yeux mais je ne m'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Et voilà : je suis au milieu d'une foule grouillante, seul, perdu, sans le moindre idée de comment retrouver le groupe.

Certaines personnes, m'évitant à peine, me bousculent. Je commence à paniquer. Je n'arrive même pas à me dire de rester calme.

Où sont les autres ? Mello... Est-ce qu'il a remarqué que je ne suis plus à côté de lui ? Est-ce qu'il a averti Roger ? Est-ce qu'il s'est dit « quel idiot » et m'a laissé tomber ? Combien de temps mettra-t-on à me retrouver ? Est-ce que je me ferais enlever d'ici-là ? Est-ce qu'on m'aura volé ma gameboy ? Est-ce qu'on me retrouvera seulement ?

La foule grouillante ne m'aide pas à me calmer. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à me coller. Je me sens mal. J'étouffe. Il y trop de monde. Je me sens ballotté à gauche et à droite par les anonymes sans visages qui se meuvent vers une destination inconnue. Les bâtiments vomissent des humains sans identité qui n'aspirent qu'à se fondre dans la masse qui m'écrase, me presse, me broie le corps et l'âme.

Mes capacités de raisonnement qui m'ont ouvert les portes de la Wammy's House sont en mode « veille ».

J'ai du mal à respirer, ma respiration est de plus en plus irrégulière. Mes inspirations sont lourdes et mes expirations pas assez profondes. C'est comme de l'asthme. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais fais d'asthme. Je manque d'air, je manque de lucidité, je manque de tout ! Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

Mon cerveau devient un brouillon indéfini de mots, d'images et de bouts de phrases qui s'échappent avant que je n'ai pu les saisir. Des larmes me montent aux yeux, une boule se forme dans ma gorge et s'y bloque. J'essaie d'avancer, de sortir de ce flot animal de monstres urbains. Tout se fait lourd, l'atmosphère en particulier, mes jambes aussi. Les corps et les visages me paraissent énormes, monstrueux. Ils se succèdent en un amas compact de chair, d'os et de tissus.

Il faut que je sorte de cette foule.

Il faut que je sorte.

Il faut que je sorte ! Laissez-moi sortir ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !

Je cours, je tombe. Mais c'est qu'on va me piétiner ! Je me relève, j'étouffe toujours. Il faut que je sorte de cette foule. Si je ne sors pas, je vais mourir, je le sais, je le sens. Une larme coule de mon œil droit sur ma joue. J'ai peur. Je suis terrifié même. Je vais mourir. JE VAIS MOURIR !

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et m'attirer à travers le flot d'humains. Je veux hurler mais la gorge est trop serrée pour ça. Je suis mort de peur.

-Matt, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Je me retourne : Mello. Ses yeux bleus me fixent, interrogateurs. Il y a de quoi : je préfère ne pas savoir dans quel état je suis.

-Je... je...

-Les autres viennent d'entrer dans le musée, dépêche-toi un peu ! Tu va finir par te perdre !

-Je... oui. J'arrive !

-Tu devrais vraiment lâcher ta console de temps en temps !

Je respire. La peur et l'angoisse. Mello est là. C'est curieux comme le foule semble tout à coup moins dense. Il a raison, je devrais vraiment lâcher ma console de temps en temps et de suivre le groupe. Il vaudrait mieux que je ne me perde pas ici. Il y a trop de monde tout le temps et partout.

Et moi, j'ai peur de la foule.

_Fin_

_**RAPPEL : Si vous voulez que j'écrive une fic sur une peur en particulier, faites-moi signe, je vous l'écrirait ! (dans la mesure du possible bien sûr, mais « impossible » n'est pas Jeremiah !)**_


	3. Astraphobie Mello

Disclamer : Je ne possède aucun droits. Pour ce que je pense des disclaimers, se référer à l'épilogue de « histoire d'enfants écorchés » de Lou des Bois.

_Message de Jeremiah : Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas mais c'est réellement éprouvant d'écrire une OS sur une phobies. Entre nous, je ne suis pas astraphobe. Se mettre dans la tête de quelqu'un en pleine crise d'angoisse à cause de l'orage (et qui donc ne raisonne plus logiquement) a été très difficile. C'est comme pour l'agoraphobie (je ne suis pas non plus agoraphobe). Je vous jure que j'ai fini cette OS, j'en tremblais tellement me m'étais mise à la place de Mello ! J'espère que je n'en deviendrais pas astraphobe pour autant... ^^_

_Au fait, je ne suis pas chrétienne orthodoxe. Pour les prières, je me suis documentée sur internet. Si il y a des erreurs, ne me brûlez pas, dites-le moi, je corrigerai !_

_**Si vous voulez attribuer une peur à un personnage ou simplement voir écrite une peur en particulier, faites-moi signe !**_

_Personnage :_

_Mello : 7 ans_

One-Shot 3 : Astraphobie

_Astraphobie : _peur de l'orage, de ce qu'il peut engendrer, mais plus fréquemment de l'orage en lui-même.

Il est minuit passé. Je suis allongé dans mon lit, tranquillement, et je relis pour la énième fois ce livre que m'avait offert à mon arrivée à la Wammy's House : « Alice's adventures in Wonderland ». Il me l'avait donné pour que j'apprenne un peu d'anglais : une page en anglais à gauche, la traduction en russe à droite, et un marque-page avec l'alphabet latin et sa phonétique. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de camarade de chambre. Cela ne gêne donc personne que je lise jusque très tard le soir. Et puis, de toute façon, moi, je suis comme Lawliet : je ne suis jamais fatigué.

Un bâillement franchit mes lèvres et je tourne la page.

J'en suis au passage avec le chat, Cheshire. J'aime bien ce chat, allez savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'est un des seuls personnages sensé du Pays des Merveilles, même si il le nie en adoptant une attitude de « fou ». C'est amusant je trouve. Enfin moi ce que j'en dis...

Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtres. Hum... Pas rassurant. On ne voit ni la lune ni les étoiles : elles sont cachées par d'épais nuages noirs.

Je n'aime pas ça.

Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Il faut que je m'endorme.

Maintenant.

Je pose mon livre et éteins la lumière, puis m'allonge au milieu des draps blancs, frais, qui sentent le propre. Ça par contre j'aime bien. Pense positivement Mihael, c'est bien. Ne pense pas à ce qui risque d'arriver.

La pluie a commencé à tomber et bat maintenant les vitres comme si elle voulait les casser. La vent souffle fort. J'entends les volets grincer, claquer sous ses assauts. Ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Il faut que je m'endorme avant que ça ne commence.

Je me love sous mes couvertures, cale ma tête sur mes oreillers et me tourne sur le flanc droit (celui sur lequel je m'endors toujours). Je ferme les yeux. Reste calme Mihael, tu vas t'endormir. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas réussir à t'endormir à temps.

Mensonge.

Un flash blanc traverse mes paupières.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Trop tard.

Un grondement terrible retentit. Et je sens une angoisse terrible me mordre au creux du ventre.

Je tremble comme une feuille dans mes draps blancs. J'aurais dû m'endormir plus tôt. J'aurais vraiment dû m'endormir plus tôt. J'aurais dû fermer ce fichu livre que je connais de toute façon presque par cœur j'aurais dû...

Nouveau flash.

La lumière blanche et crue envahit ma petite chambre, anéantissant le cocon protecteur que je m'étais créé. Ma bulle éclate.

Et le tonnerre gronde à nouveau.

J'attrape mon rosaire sur ma table de chevet et le serre dans ma main. Je me terre sous ma couverture, roulé en boule. C'est que c'est dangereux l'orage ! De mes mains tremblantes, les yeux hermétiquement fermés pour ne plus voir ces flash de foudre qui m'agressent, je cherche le début de mon chapelet. Prier. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? Je murmure mes prières dans le noir.

Première perle. _Seigneur Jésus Christ, fils de Dieu Vivant, aie pitié de moi pécheur._

Du calme Mihael, respire, tout va bien. Surtout ne panique pas.

Deuxième perle. _Mon Jésus, miséricorde._

Troisième perle. _Saint Esprit j'ai... _Le tonnerre fait à nouveau entendre son cri.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. L'angoisse s'enserre de plus en plus fort au point que j'en ai du mal à respirer. Du calme Mihael, du calme. Tout va bien, Dieu te protège. Reprend ta perle.

Troisième perle. _Saint Esprit, j'ai confiance en toi._

C'est bien, allez Mihael, quatrième perle.

Ma voix tremble, s'enroue. J'ai l'impression que mes intestins et mes cordes vocales font des nœuds, des double noeuds, des triple nœuds... Une larme brûlante déborde de mon œil humide et coule le long de ma joue.

Chaque nouveau coup de tonnerre m'arrache un sanglot.

Respire Mihael, respire. Mais respire bon sang !

Je suffoque. J'étouffe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud sous cette couverture ! Ma frange est collée à mon front par la sueur.

Dixième perle. _Seigneur Jésus Christ, fils de Dieu Vivant, aie pitié de moi pécheur._

Merde, j'arrive plus à respirer ! Je sanglote doucement, mon dos agité par des soubresauts irrépressibles. Mon cœur bat si vite et si fort que je l'entend à mes oreilles, je le sens à mes tempes. Respire Mihael, respire. Nom de Dieu mais calme-toi Mihael !

Mes larmes me brûlent le visage. Mes yeux, toujours aussi fermés, commencent à me faire mal.

Et l'orage gronde toujours. Mais comment les autres font-ils pour dormir en sachant que la foudre au-dessus d'eux chauffe l'air à plus de 30000°C en quelques secondes et menace de les rôtir vivants ?

J'en peux plus.

Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête.

Seizième perle. _Dieu, viens à mon aide._

Le souffle me manque, je ne peux plus rester sous ma couverture sinon je vais mourir étouffé. J'attrape stratégiquement mon oreiller. Allez, juste une dernière avant d'y aller.

Dix-neuvième perle. _Dieu tout puissant, protège-moi._

Je m'arrache à ma couverture, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air frais et me précipite dans mon placard. Je claque la porte, serre mon oreiller dans mes bras et mon rosaire dans ma main. Ma respiration est difficile, rapide, saccadée, irrégulière. Je tremble de tout mon corps, au point que mes doigts menacent de ne plus pouvoir égrainer correctement les perles de mon chapelet.

Une nouveau grondement de tonnerre retentit, terrifiant. On dirait que le Diable se moque de moi. Ou que Dieu se fiche de mes prières. Mais Dieu ne ferait pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Un grondement si terrible qu'il fait trembler les volets répond à ma question muette.

J'ai peur !

MON DIEU J'AI TROP PEUR !

Les larmes n'en finissent plus de couler et les sanglots de me faire tressauter. Soudain, je me sens tout petit et tout faible, ballotté au milieu de la tempête. Je ne suis qu'un petit garçon blond en pyjama noir, terrifié, caché dans son placard en priant et en serrant son oreiller contre lui pour se protéger de la colère du ciel... de l'air chauffé à plus de 30000°C juste au-dessus de sa tête... de _ma_ tête.

N'y pense pas Mihael, surtout n'y pense pas.

Vingt... euh... Vingt-et-unième perle. _Seigneur Jésus, protège-moi, pauvre pécheur._

La seule lumière divine que le Ciel m'envoie est celle d'un éclair annonciateur de tonnerre que j'aperçois à travers les fentes entre le placard et sa porte. Ça y est, je pleure à chaudes larmes. La pluie bat les vitres avec une rage et un acharnement portés par le mistral puissant qui siffle tout ce qu'il a d'air et de violence.

Allez Mihael, tu as connu pire. Pense aux rues. Pense aux gangs des rues de Moscou. Pense à... à... Je n'arrive même plus à penser ! Mais pourquoi Dieu ne fait jamais rien ? Merde, qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais pour mériter ça moi ? J'ai rien fais ! Je ne lui ai rien fais !

Bouhouhou !

J'en peux plus !

Pitié faites que ça s'arrête !

FAITES QUE CA S'ARRÊTE !

AU SECOURS !

J'AI PEUR !

Je serre si fort la croix de mon rosaire qu'elle me scarifie la paume. Ça fait terriblement mal, mais moins que les sanglots saccadés que je cherche à étouffer au fond de ma gorge.

Perdu entre mes larmes et mes prières, je n'entend pas la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Je pleure à moitié la prière de la trente-et-unième perle de mon chapelet de trente-trois fichues perles. J'entends vaguement un « Mello ? » noyé dans un terrifiant coup de tonnerre, la tête enfouie au plus profond de mon oreiller, le ventre noué.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte de mon placard s'ouvre que je me rend réellement compte que je ne suis plus seul dans ma chambre. Dans l'embrasure se tient un adolescent de dix-sept ans, grand mais voûté, avec des cheveux ébène trop longs en bataille sur son front.

Un éclair me dévoile son visage maigre, pâle, aux grands yeux noirs cernés.

Lawliet.

Je lâche mon oreiller et mon rosaire et je me jette dans ses bras, qui se referment tendrement sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le placard ? Ce n'est pas très confortable pour dormir.

Lawliet est là.

Aucune prière, aucun oreiller ne sera jamais aussi efficace que lui.

-Tu ferais mieux de te coucher Mello. Les génies ont besoin de repos pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement.

Il me prend par l'épaule et me guide vers mon lit. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit mais je n'ai plus peur.

Lawliet est là.

Je le laisse m'allonger sur mon lit puis je roule sur mon flanc droit, celui sur-lequel je m'endors toujours. Lawliet rabat la couverture sur moi. Puis il se tourne vers la fenêtre.

-Tiens, l'orage s'éloigne, remarque-t-il.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Il y a de plus en plus de temps entre l'éclair et le tonnerre. Une seconde correspond à environ 3 kilomètres. J'en déduis que l'orage dois être à environ dix-huit virgule sept kilomètres d'ici. Bientôt on ne l'entendra plus.

En effet, après un dernier coup de tonnerre beaucoup plus faible que les autres, l'orage se tait.

Enfin.

Il y a un long silence, puis Lawliet me demande :

-Tu as peur de l'orage Mello ?

Je ne répond rien. J'ai honte. Moi, le premier de la Wammy's House, peut-être le futur successeur de L...

-Accepter ses peurs, c'est comme accepter ses erreurs, continue Lawliet devant mon silence. C'est une étape indispensable à franchir pour un jour les surmonter.

-Surmonter ses peurs, c'est possible ?

-Oui. C'est difficile mais possible. Il faut les accepter, les assumer et ensuite il est possible de les surmonter. C'est un des nombreux mécanismes qui nous font partie de cet ensemble qu'on appelle « grandir ».

-Il faut surmonter ses peurs pour grandir ?

-Entre autres, oui. A présent je te laisse. Tout insomniaque que je sois, j'ai tout de même besoin de repos.

Il pose sa main sur mon front, juste quelque secondes. Ça m'apaise. Une sensation se bien-être se propage, partant de sa main pour s'installer dans tout mon corps. Avec ce simple contact, il reconstruit le cocon rassurant que l'orage avait brisé.

Puis il s'en va.

Juste avant qu'il ne passe l'encadrement de ma porte, je lui demande :

-Lawliet, comment tu as su que j'avais peur ?

Il me regarde, l'air surpris.

-Un surveillant de ton ancien orphelinat l'avait marqué sur ta fiche d'identité. « _crises d'angoisse à répétition par temps orageux_ », pour être précis. Il semblerait que tu ai eu une crise assez impressionnante dans ton ancien orphelinat pour que ce soit recensé sur ta fiche. A partir de cette information, quand j'ai entendu l'orage, j'ai supposé que tu étais sans doute en pleine crise d'astraphobie. Apparemment, je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Il y eu un silence. On aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à ce que je dise quelque chose, que je pose une autre question ou que je fasse une remarque. Il se tourne et s'apprête à refermer la porte derrière lui lorsque j'interviens :

-Attend, Lawliet !

Sa tête ébouriffée passe par l'encadrement de la porte.

-Oui Mello ?

-Est-ce que c'est pour les mêmes raisons que tu ne dors jamais ?

Dans le noir, je distingue un sourire qui étire ses lèvres.

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas fini de « grandir » Mello.

-De quoi tu as peur ?

Nouveau sourire de sa part.

-Je te le dirais en temps voulu. A présent il est tard. Les crises d'angoisse peuvent être très fatigantes mentalement et tu ferais mieux de dormir. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Lawliet. Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

La porte se ferme. J'entends le bruit feutré des pas de Lawliet qui s'éloignent.

Ainsi, il faut accepter et assumer ses peurs pour les surmonter ? Je pense que la première étape est passée : je ne me mentirais pas à moi-même, ce serait idiot. Eh bien passons à la seconde étape pour espérer franchir la dernière.

Moi, Mihael Keehl, Mello, premier de la Wammy's House, j'ai peur de l'orage.

_Fin_

_**RAPPEL : Si vous voulez que j'écrive une fic sur une peur en particulier, faites-moi signe, je vous l'écrirait ! (dans la mesure du possible bien sûr, mais « impossible » n'est pas Jeremiah !)**_


	4. Hypnophobie Lawliet

Disclamer : Je ne possède aucun droits. Pour ce que je pense des disclaimers, se référer à l'épilogue de « histoire d'enfants écorchés » de Lou des Bois.

_Message de Jeremiah : Voilà une phobie qui a été très difficile à écrire ! Personnellement, dormir, je n'attends que ça étant donné que je suis semi-insomniaque. J'étais même loin d'imaginer qu'il existait une peur du sommeil ! En plus, me glisser dans l'esprit impénétrable de L a été difficile, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, je l'ai voulue émouvante. Au fait : il y avait une GROSSE erreur : l'abréviation de "Monsieur" ne passait pas. Du coup, j'ai tout corrigé !_

_Si il y a des hypnophobes, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi si j'ai correctement retranscrit votre peur. J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux mais des fois c'est pas assez !_

_**Si vous voulez attribuer une peur à un personnage ou simplement voir écrite une peur en particulier, faites-moi signe !**_

_Personnage :_

_L Lawliet : 6 ans (et demi ^^)_

One-Shot 4 : Hypnophobie

_Hypnophobie : _peur du sommeil, de l'état second similaire à la mort dans lequel on est plongé pendant le sommeil, peur de ne pas se réveiller. Résulte souvent d'un traumatisme.

Je suis allongé dans un lit blanc. Malgré l'heure tardive, je ne dors pas.

La battement régulier de la pluie contre la fenêtre, le sifflement du vent dans les arbres dehors, autant de sons qui cherchent à me bercer, à m'entraîner dans un profond sommeil. Je les entend sans pour autant écouter leur chant. Combien de temps vais-je encore tenir ? Je n'en sais rien.

Mes paupières sont lourdes : cela fait bien trois nuits que je n'ai pas dormi. La peur m'en empêche. A chaque fois que je cherche à me blottir dans la chaleur confortable des bras de Morphée, que je mon esprit tente rejoindre le char du marchand de sable, une angoisse terrible me mord au creux du ventre et je rouvre les yeux en sursaut.

Je jette un coup d'œil à une montre appartenant à Monsieur Wammy sur la table de chevet.

Il est plus de trois heures du matin. Voilà plus de sept heures que je me tourne et me retourne dans l'espoir de m'endormir.

Je m'ennuie.

Je change de position : je tente de me mettre sur le flanc droit. De là, je peux voir toute la chambre d'hôtel où Monsieur Wammy et moi logeons en attendant qu'il me trouve une place dans un de ses douze orphelinats situés en Grande-Bretagne. Juste en face de moi, il y a le lit vide dans lequel il est censé dormir. Il est parti à un congrès vers vingt-deux heures trente-trois et m'a dit qu'il rentrerait très tard, qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète.

Je ne suis pas souvent inquiet. En général, la logique de mes raisonnements chasse rapidement ce sentiment quand il tente de brouiller mes pensées et de me nouer la gorge.

Quelques mètres derrière le lit de Monsieur Wammy, il y a un grand miroir en pied dans lequel je peux me voir. J'y vois mes cheveux noirs un peu longs et mal coiffés. Ils sont comme ça parce que je n'aime pas me coiffer : ça tire, ça fait mal et c'est parfaitement inutile, bref j'aime pas ça.

Je distingue mes yeux aussi. Je ne les aime pas non plus. Disons qu'ils sont plus fonctionnels qu'esthétiques : j'ai une très bonne vue, dix sur dix à chaque œil. Mais ce serait mieux si ils ne me faisaient pas ressembler à un panda anorexique. Trop grands, trop noirs, trop inexpressifs, soulignés par de grandes cernes opaques qui me rappellent mon incapacité à m'endormir correctement chaque fois que je me croise dans un miroir.

J'entrevois aussi mon visage exsangue, rendu encore plus pâle par la lumière nocturne. Mes joues sont trop creuses, mon menton trop pointu, mes lèvres trop fines...

Je suis laid.

De toute façon, je m'en fiche d'être beau. Ça sert à rien. Maman aussi était belle et ce n'est pas ce qui l'a sauvée dans l'incendie.

Mon cœur se serre. Ça fait mal.

Je ferais mieux d'arrêter de penser à Maman.

Il faut que j'arrive à m'endormir, sinon je vais encore penser à des choses tristes et je vais me mettre à pleurer.

Je serre un peu plus fort Monkey contre moi. Les autres à l'école – quand j'y allais encore – se moquaient et disaient que c'était un « doudou ». D'abord, Monkey, c'est pas un vulgaire doudou. C'est un ami. Les autres diront ce qu'ils voudront, quand je suis rentré de l'école et que j'ai vu la maison en flammes, il n'y avait que lui pour me consoler.

Il n'y avait pas un seul être humain sur lequel j'ai pu compter.

Je prend l'oreille de Monkey entre mon pouce et mon index et la caresse. Ça me calme. Je me roule un peu plus en boule sur moi-même. Lentement, mes yeux se ferment. Mes doigts ralentissent sur l'oreille de mon singe en peluche. Je me sens glisser dans le noir. C'est apaisant.

Non ! L'angoisse me mord le ventre comme un chien affamé.

J'ai peur ! Je veux pas dormir.

Je veux pas mourir.

Je serre Monkey contre moi. De petites larmes se forment au coin de mes yeux.

Est-ce que je suis bien obligé de m'endormir ? Et si il m'arrivait la même chose que Papa ? Et si je ne me réveillais jamais ?

La peur me noue la gorge. L'image de Papa allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés et de Maman, hystérique, qui pleure à côté en lui criant de se réveiller me frappe de plein fouet. Je ferme les yeux mais j'ai l'impression que cette image est comme tatouée derrière mes paupières. Une petite larme coule.

Pour m'empêcher de dormir, la peur me montre ces images que je ne veux plus jamais revoir. Je la déteste, la peur, mais tout ce que je peux bien penser ne changera jamais rien. Je suis assez intelligent pour m'en rendre compte, et toute ma haine est impuissante : elle me domine. Elle a tout pouvoir sur moi.

La peur est la force la plus puissante qui existe en ce monde. Tout le monde la ressent : les enfants, les adultes et même les animaux. C'est le seul vrai maître du monde, peu importe ce que les méchants de dessins animés idiots que les autres enfants suivent avec tant d'intérêt peuvent dire.

Eux-mêmes sont dominés par la peur. La peur d'être vaincus, la peur de n'être rien. C'est qu'elle a plusieurs formes, la peur, plusieurs costumes différents : un pour chaque être humain sur cette Terre, selon moi.

Un petit soupir m'échappe et je me remets à frotter l'oreille de ma peluche. Je crois que je tremble un peu. J'aime ce genre de raisonnement logique. Ça me prouve que la peur ne m'a pas encore dévoré tout entier.

Il faut que je contre la peur avec la ruse et la logique. Je vais penser à quelque chose qui m'aide à m'endormir. Voyons-voir... Il y a le célèbre « compté de moutons » mais tout le monde sait que ça ne marche pas. Et si il y a encore sur cette planète quelqu'un qui y croit encore alors je le lui dis : « Non, compter des pseudo-moutons imaginaires n'a jamais aidé, n'aide pas et n'aidera jamais quelqu'un à s'endormir ».

Par contre, il y avait le parfum et les chansons de Maman.

Ce parfum tout doux et un peu sucré. Un parfum de maman. Et ces berceuses chantées doucement, presque secrètement au creux de mon oreille... Quand elle me laissait dormir avec elle, je dormais bien et la peur me laissait tranquille. Mais maintenant Maman est dans une boîte très loin sous la terre. Et elle ne reviendra plus.

Ma gorge se serre quand je pense que je ne sentirais plus jamais son parfum, que je ne verrais plus jamais son sourire, que je n'entendrais plus jamais ses berceuses.

Je renifle. Il faut que je combatte les larmes, que je sois fort comme dit Monsieur Wammy. Ben oui mais c'est pas facile d'être fort quand on n'a que six ans et demi !

Je dois arrêter de penser à des choses déprimantes sinon je ne m'endormirais jamais. Je referme les yeux.

Je dois combattre ma peur.

Allons, essayons de raisonner logiquement : il est très peu probable que je meure en dormant, le cas de Papa était particulier. A six ans et demi, on ne fait pas d'AVC, à moins d'un cas exceptionnel, une maladie rare. Et puis, il m'est impossible de rester éveillé indéfiniment. Je finirais bien par m'endormir à un moment ou un autre. Et comme il est également impossible de rester endormi éternellement, je finirais bien par me réveiller ! Oui, c'est logique ! La pensée logique combat tout, même la peur. La peur est une réaction illogique et elle peut être combattue par la logique. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais raisonner me fatigue, le manque de sommeil dû à mes insomnies me fait cligner des yeux comme une chouette. Je suis fatigué, si fatigué.

Et pourtant je n'arrive à m'endormir.

Mes yeux se ferment, je me sens plonger dans l'inconscience. L'angoisse me re-mord encore plus fort, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Mais qu'elle me laisse tranquille cette saleté d'angoisse ! Je veux dormir, moi ! La colère à l'égard de ma propre peur additionnée à la fatigue me fait suffoquer. Je suis exténué et je n'en peux plus.

J'en ai assez de me battre à la fois pour dormir et pour rester éveillé !

Je... Je...

-Bou hou hou !

Je fond en larmes sans raison. Les sanglots me font tressauter au fond des draps blancs.

Je suis fatigué !

Je veux dormir !

Laissez-moi dormir !

Je serre de toutes mes forces Monkey contre moi. Mes larmes mouillent sa fourrure et mon oreiller. Je n'en peux plus ! Maman ! J'ai besoin d'elle ! Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse me faire dormir tranquillement !

Maman !

Je veux ma Maman !

**Mamaaaaaannnnnnn ! Rendez-moi ma Maman !**

Je n'essaie même plus de serrer les dents pour arrêter les larmes, je me contente de hurler mentalement aussi fort que je le peux. Son image, son odeur, son sourire, ces images qui se ternissent déjà un peu dans ma mémoire d'enfant, je veux la revoir, la retrouver, me blottir dans ses bras et lui raconter mon chagrin. Je veux qu'elle me murmure les mots tout doux qui guérissent et qui consolent et m'endormir tout doucement contre elle. Je ne veux pas que ma Maman soit dans une boîte sous la terre !

_**Maman !**_

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Je me redresse dans le lit blanc, les joues encore striées de larmes.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, en contre-jour, il y a Monsieur Wammy. Il est rentré ? Je ne l'ai même pas entendu... Est-ce possible ?

-Lawliet ? Ça ne va pas ?

Il s'approche de moi et s'assoit sur le bord du lit, encore vêtu de son grand imperméable gris et de son chapeau mou. Il a vraiment l'air inquiet.

-Je t'ai entendu pleurer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ?

Je le regarde un moment avant de répondre :

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

L'intonation enfantine et innocente de ma voix semble le surprendre. C'est vrai que jusque-là je n'ai pas vraiment employé des mots ni eu des attitudes d'enfant de six ans.

-C'est pour ça que tu pleures ? Continue-t-il avec sollicitude, cherchant visiblement à comprendre la source de mes larmes.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de tout lui dire. Il n'est pas ma Maman. Mais après tout, je ne suis pas un idiot, ma Maman ne reviendra pas. Je ne la reverrai jamais. Pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dormir d'habitude ?

-Ma Maman.

Un long silence suit ma déclaration, ou alors est-ce la voix larmoyante qui m'a échappé qui fait cet effet ? Il semble comprendre qu'il est impuissant face à la situation. Il y a peut-être aussi de la compassion dans son expression... je ne suis pas sûr, je ne le vois pas bien dans la pénombre.

-Tu as souvent du mal à dormir comme ça ? Persévère-t-il.

-Toujours.

-Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai peur.

-Tu as peur ? il a visiblement l'air surpris.

-Oui.

-De quoi ? Des monstres ? Des cauchemars ? Du noir ? Tu veux que j'allume une lumière ?

-C'est pas ça. J'ai peur de ne pas me réveiller.

La façon dont les yeux de s'écarquillent est si drôle que j'en oublierai presque mon chagrin.

-Tu sais, tout le monde dort mais la plupart des gens se réveillent bien vivants. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça Lawliet.

-Mon Papa, lui, il ne s'est jamais réveillé. Et on l'a mis dans une boîte. … … Et après on l'a enterré.

La main de Monsieur Wammy se pose sur mon épaule. Il a l'air de comprendre. Serait-ce possible ? D'habitude, je ne suis pas très câlin, mais là, ce contact est étrangement rassurant. En fait, je crois que j'ai envie de me blottir dans ses bras. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en prive.

En une fraction de seconde, je me réfugie contre lui. Il a dû être surpris parce qu'il n'a pas réagi tout de suite. Puis, doucement, il m'a serré dans ses bras. C'est doux et apaisant. Je me sens mieux. Il n'a pas bougé. Moi non plus. J'étais vraiment bien. Ce n'est pas comme avec Maman mais c'était déjà ça.

Doucement, je me sens glisser. Monsieur Wammy me murmure quelque chose que je n'écoute pas. Des mots tout doux, qui guérissent et qui rassurent. Pas aussi forts que ceux de Maman, mais c'est déjà ça. Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls. Je me sens flotter un moment, comme si j'étais sur un nuage.

Et je m'endors.

Monsieur Wammy a calmé la peur.

Parce que moi, la nuit, si je reste éveillé c'est parce que sans me l'avouer, j'ai peur de dormir.

_Fin_

_NOTE IMPORTANTE : Je ne trouve sincèrement pas que Lawliet(-kun) soit laid ! Personnellement, je le trouve même très beau (n'en déplaise aux fans de Kira !)_

_**RAPPEL : Si vous voulez que j'écrive une fic sur une peur en particulier, faites-moi signe, je vous l'écrirait ! (dans la mesure du possible bien sûr, mais « impossible » n'est pas Jeremiah !)**_


	5. Pyrophobie Near

Disclamer : Je ne possède aucun droits. Pour ce que je pense des disclaimers, se référer à l'épilogue de « histoire d'enfants écorchés » de Lou des Bois.

_Message de Jeremiah :__ Tadaaaaam ! Après une assez longue abscence (toute relative ^^) sur cette fic, me revoilà avec la nouvelle phobie de Near ! Mwahahahahahaha ! L'art et la manière de torturer de pauvres petits orphelins qui ne m'ont rien fait ! Pour tout vous dire, ce qui m'a vraiment relancé, c'est la fanficiton __**"Haptophobie"**__ de __**Titecla**__. Je vous la recommande ! Bon, j'espère que cette OS vous plaira ! Je n'aime pas trop le personnage de Near et, en plus, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me mettre dans sa tête, du coup je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très réaliste. Enfin bon, vous me direz tout ça pas review, hein ? *attaque des yeux de chibi* Enjoy ! ^^_

**Si vous voulez attribuer une peur à un personnage ou simplement voir écrite une peur en particulier, faites-moi signe !**

_Personnage :_

_Near : 7 ans_

One-Shot 5 : Pyrophobie

_Pyrophobie : _peur du feu

Je dors, tendrement lové au creux de mes draps blancs et propres, ma peluche préférée dans les bras - non, elle n'a pas de nom, je trouve ça idiot de nommer des peluches ; ce ne sont que des morceaux de tissu après tout. Je suis plongé dans un magnifique rêve blanc, tout blanc, aseptisé, loin des inepties colorées du monde réel. Je n'aime pas les couleurs : elles me donnent mal à la tête.

Je suis assis, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, dans un univers vide et pur. Je suis bien, comme sur un nuage. Il n'y a rien d'inutile ici : ni couleurs à voir, ni matières à toucher, ni son à entendre, si odeurs à sentir... A si, il y a une odeur. Une odeur âcre indéfinissable qui prend aux narines et qui plonge dans la gorge. Une odeur de brûlé. Je me sens moins bien tout à coup. Et si il y avait le feu quelque part ? Je déteste le feu. Il est tout le contraire ce ce que j'aime : grand, puissant, sauvage, violent, bruyant, destructeur. Il dévore tout sur son passage et ne laisse derrière lui que des cendres fumantes. Non, allons, je suis bête. Il ne peut pas y avoir de feu. Où que je tourne la tête, il n'y a rien de plus que du blanc.

Pourtant l'odeur s'intensifie. Un bruit la rejoint. On dirait le rugissement d'un mistral, mais en beaucoup plus fort (je dirais 94,3765 fois plus fort pour être précis), et continu : ce qui prouve que ce ne peut pas venir d'un vent violent. J'ai pourtant l'impression de ne l'entendre qu'à travers un filtre. Il est accompagné du claquement significatif du bois qui explose sous la chaleur. D'ailleurs, en parlant de chaleur... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! J'ai l'impression d'être ans un four. Ce n'est pas normal Quelque chose cloche... Ou est-ce mon rêve qui tourne au cauchemar ? Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens. Du blanc, du blanc, du blanc, pur, clair et limpide, partout. Il n'y a pas de feu. N'est-ce pas ?

Je me réveille en sursaut. Tout s'est intensifié : le bruit, l'odeur, la chaleur...J'étouffe ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'entend un cri :

-Naaaaaate !

Maman. Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis complètement perdu. Ma peluche sous le bras, j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre.

...

...

...

Non...

Le rugissement terrible n'est pas celui du vent, l'odeur de brûlé c'est lui et cette chaleur lui appartient. Il est là, partout. Il dévore le tapis du palier, ronge le bois du parquet mais laisse encore l'escalier intact. Lui.

Ce... Ce n'est pas vrai. Je dors toujours ; s'il vous plaît, dites-moi que je dors toujours ! J'ai ouvert la porte sur l'enfer.

Le Feu.

Le Feu !

LE FEU !

Sous le coup de la surprise et de la peur je prend une grande inspiration. Le Feu ! Le Feu est là, dans la maison ! Je suis complètement tétanisé. Ma respiration s'accélère. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid, je transpire, je tremble. Je reste comme pétrifié : il me regarde. C'est certain.

J'entends à peine Papa et Maman qui, en bas des marches, m'appellent, me disent de me dépêcher, de les rejoindre pour sortir, de prendre l'escalier que mon terrible ennemi n'a pas encore envahit.

Le Feu m'hypnotise. Il est prédateur, je suis proie. Et il me le fait bien comprendre.

-Nate ! Descend les escaliers, descend vite !" appelle Maman.

"Je te tiens, Nate" siffle l'incendie, grésillant de toutes ces braises faites de ma maison, mon foyer. C'en est trop : je rentre dans la chambre et claque la porte, sans réfléchir une seule seconde. Mes parents me hurlent de revenir. Je n'écoute pas ; non, je n'entends pas plutôt. Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure. Je titube : la panique me met dans un état second. J'arrive à peine à penser et réfléchir correctement.

La terreur me tord des entrailles comme pour me les arracher. Que faire ? QUE FAIRE ? Il va me manger, me dévorer doucement, noircir ma peau et mes os et je ne serais plus qu'un petit tas de poussière noire qu'on ne retrouvera même plus au milieu des décombres de la maison. Non, je veux pas mourir ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! JE VEUX PAS, JE VEUX PAS ! Au secours ! A l'aide ! Sauvez-moi !

La fumée noire, annonciatrice de mon ennemi, passe par-dessous ma porte. Elle monte le long des murs bleu-ciel jusqu'au plafond blanc, comme une grande araignée glissant vers sa proie.

Je recule, je recule... Jusqu'à buter inexorablement dans le mur derrière moi. L'odeur est insupportable. Je tousse, je crache malgré moi. J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir mes poumons, bien que ce soit physiquement impossible. La fumée s'approche de moi, me pique les yeux, le nez, la gorge.

Je me colle un peu plus au mur.

...

Ce n'est pas le mur.

C'est la fenêtre.

La fenêtre ! Je l'ouvre. L'air frais envahit mes poumons. Un souffle d'espoir me prend : l'espoir de vivre. Je me retourne : des tâches noires grossissent sur ma porte.

Et le feu entre.

Non... Non pas ici... S'il te plaît, Feu... pas dans ma chambre.

J'entends les cris de mes parents qui m'appellent, des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

Je m'en moque, ce n'est pas important : le Feu est là.

Il lèche avec délectation les murs blancs, les étagères couvertes de mes peluches. Elles brûlent une par une. Le plastique de mes jouets produit une odeur affreuse que je ne supporte pas : je me cache le nez entre mes mains.

Tout brûle, tout se consume, tout devient cendres autour de moi. Le feu mord un grand coup dans mon tapis aux motifs de voies d'autoroutes où je faisait rouler les petites voitures qui fondent actuellement sur le parquet. Je vois, sous mes yeux effarés et emplis de larmes à cause de la fumée, toute mon enfance se consumer, jouet par jouet, dessin par dessin, souvenir par souvenir.

J'entends un grand fracas, et une série de hurlements répétés : mes parents. Est-ce que... le Feu... les mange ?

Je tremble comme une feuille. Ma gorge et mes yeux me brûlent, la panique la plus totale me déchire les entrailles. Papa et maman sont en train de se faire manger par le Feu ! "Bientôt ce sera ton tour Nate" rugit-il en terminant ma peluche préférée.

J'ai peur ! J'AI TROP PEUR ! IL FAUT QUE JE SORTE D'ICI ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! VITE !

Conduit par la panique et un irrationnel instinct de survie, je passe mes jambes par l'encadrement de ma fenêtre et saute.

Noir.

Je me réveille en sursaut, essoufflé et couvert de sueur, dans mon lit à la Wammy's House. Je tremble. Encore ce cauchemar... Je le refais régulièrement, ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de le chasser de mes pensées.

L'Incendie... Le plus terrible souvenir hantant ma mémoire. Le soir de la mort de mes parents. Après avoir sauté, je m'étais réveillé dans un lit d'hôpital. On m'avait appris que le feu avait été provoqué par une fuite de gaz. Mes parents quant à eux, avaient voulu venir me chercher dans ma chambre voyant que j'avais trop peur pour descendre les escaliers moi-même. Les marches, fragilisées par les flammes, n'avaient pas résisté.

Rien que d'y repenser, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je sors de mon lit et vais choisir une peluche sur mon étagère. Je prend celle en forme de panda, celle avec laquelle j'ai sauté de la fenêtre ce jour-là, et retourne dans mon lit. Je rabats la couverture sur moi, me roule en boule sous les draps et serre bien fort la peluche contre mon cœur. Aussi idiot que ça puisse paraître, ça m'apaise.

Je déteste me rappeler ça.

Me rappeler que si je suis orphelin, c'est peut-être parce que ce jour-là je n'ai pas su maîtriser ma peur du feu.

_Fin_

**RAPPEL : Si vous voulez que j'écrive une fic sur une peur en particulier, faites-moi signe, je vous l'écrirait !(dans la mesure du possible bien sûr, mais « impossible » n'est pas Jeremiah !)**


End file.
